Clockwars
The Story: Clockwars started out in midyear 2009 with an original v11 format. At first, the game became a huge success with our server peak getting higher each day. Our oldest Game Masters, including our owner Gaseline began the server with great success alongside individuals such as RosieRed, Zilent, TylerChan and many others. Clockwars has taken a reputation to be a server that still requires a fair challenge. There are still many eFlyFF concepts within Clockwars to create a more natural atmosphere. The upgrading rates are still intact, which encourages the typical economy to farm > upgrade > sell. Its a free-flowing environment this way. The server progressed through many versions and so forth. By the time we had reached v14, the customized shops were filled with items of great value and convenience. This included the common Cash Shop Sets/Fashions etc. V15 was also a great success, until around October of 2010. A player named Peush had donated a lofty amount of 3000euro to Gase's donation system, but after deciding he had no real use for it, he contacted PayPal for a complete refund. This began the first Plague of Clockwars. After this occurrence, the donation shop and system were shut down for a reasonably long time. Items such as Blessings and Ultimate weapons were unavailable until Gase enabled their drop onto Boss monsters. However, this still caused a huge uproar in the community, which brought our numbers to an extremely shallow amount. The lack of items corrupted the way Clockwars operated and disrupted the combat systems. With the current players with donated items bought beforehand, had an extremely upper hand whilst weapons such as Legendary Golden were limited to the remainder of players. Bloodies were scarce, but some were bothered to make them. Cards of the highest tier were unavailable, but thankfully enough, some were made by hand. Eventually, the numbers decreased to an embarrassing amount. Even though we had transferred to v16 (or v15.5), players had no interest to continue onward with the server. We had lost 90% of our community. Around the first few months of 2011, it became extremely quiet. When Gase had seen '0' players on the server, even just for a moment, he went into madness. He decided to call it quits, until RosieRed 'supposedly' came back and suggested an idea to transfer to a cheaper host known as a VPS. This saved the server and motivated Gaseline to continue his updates planned to reformat v16. Now the server continues to be rather stable, now with our ranks soaring higher. Rates: ﻿We're currently at: 200x EXP 50x DROP 150x PENYA Sometimes Gaseline hosts multiple EXP events to increase the rates by 2x on occasion. Game Masters: For more information, see: Game_Masters Game Masters (GM's) on Clockwars are usually hard to find, either that, or they're on invisible. Their main job is to assist players with ingame statistics... NEVER to give items or give any form of unfair ingame advantage. To contact them, send them a Private Message on the forum, which is the quickest way for an anonymous player to contact us. If you see a Game Master abusing simple rules, making too many systematic announcements or simply being abusive... report it to the forum, or personally to Gaseline. Events: For more information, see: Events Events can be hosted by GM's most of the time. The prizes usually include a full CS set of choice in a box set. Sometimes the box is bugged, so we give the parts by pieces. Players can also host events, however the prize will have to completely come from them. A Game Master can help as well using their Announcement/System command to tell the whole server an event is going on. For a complete prize list, check the links below. The Card Hunt Explanation will also be posted on the wiki: Card_Hunt Card Hunt is another concept of our event system, for more information, see: Moon's_Card_Hunt_Explanation